


Love is...

by Obsscure



Category: Corazón Salvaje (1993), Oz (TV), Oz RPF, Torchwood
Genre: Banner, Colorbar, Community: fandom_mexico, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, Icon, M/M, Manip, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa si juntas una telenovela mexicana con un serie de ciencia ficción y un drama de prisión? Pues a falta de argumentos para crossover, sólo quedan un montón de gráficos amorosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roguemarch).



> Gráficos hechos durante el _Intercambio de Día de Reyes 2010_ , para la comunidad [fandom_mexico](http://fandom-mexico.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _fanfic o íconos en español_.

  


  


  


01\.  02\.  03\. 

04\.  05\.  06\. 

07\.  08\.  09\. 

10\.  11\.  12\. 

13\. 14\. 

  


01\. 

02\. 

03\. 

04\. 

~▣~


End file.
